Ocean Waves
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Relena's out swimming on a beach. Heero is a lifeguard. We go from there. ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:   
Not mine... 

Authoress Note: A new one! Yay!! More HYxRP for ya'll. I'm thinking this one will be losta fluff, minus the plot. Who needs a story when all you want is Heero and Relena to get back together? ^_^ 

And fear not, I'm working on Elements too. New chapters of that fic will be up soon. 

* * * * * 

Ocean Waves: Chapter 1 

* * * * * 

Relena Peacecraft took a deep breath, savoring the salty air around her. She was eighteen, and had become a woman. She was also alone. Relena had refused every advance made on her, because she knew that _he_ was waiting for her somewhere. She lifted her face, letting the sun warm it, and tried to forget about that. She was here to enjoy herself. Splashing could be heard in the distance, along with the shouting of children playing. The beach was a long way off, Relena was treading water alone, enjoying the feel of the water around her. Well, not completely alone. A slick, smooth surface ran across her fingers, announcing the presence of her companion. His long, hard nose poked her side, and he lifted his head above the gentle waves. With a loud squeal followed by high pitched chirping he urged her to join him in his play. 

"You want me to go down with you? Again?" she asked, and he squealed affirmatively. She stroked his skin until her hand came to his dorsal fin. She took a firm grip, and breathed in deeply. With a short squeeze of her hand she announced her readiness. 

Her friend dove into the depths, taking her with him. Suddenly, the sounds of the shore disappeared, leaving her in a world of silence. When he reached the depth of his choice, she let go of him and floated alone. Here, it was silent, and the illusion of weightlessness was all but complete. The currents, both warm and cold, caressed her skin, letting her know that her guardian was near. He swam around her in lazy circles, ready to bring her to the surface should the slightest hint of danger appeared. 

This was a part of the ocean he knew well. She came to swim her often, and he soon learned where she liked to go and what she liked to do. In return, she learned to play his favorite game, and, most importantly of all, she learned which was his favorite type of fish. Speaking of which... there was a school of them swimming quite nearby. He was torn between his duty to his friend and the lure of the food nearby. Surely a quick snack can't hurt... 

Relena's mouth opened in a silent gasp of pain. She felt her foot being engulfed in pain... it felt almost as if teeth were sinking into her flesh, which wasn't that unlikely out in here in the deep water. She felt a rush of cold water impact her skin as the dolphin rammed himself into whatever had taken ahold of her foot. With her leg freed, she swam desperately in the direction that was most likely up, he foot throbbing with each stroke. 

As she broke the surface, she let out a scream, the pain coming to her full force. She could feel the salt water flowing into each and every wound. She was engulfed in a coughing fit as her lungs tried to rid themselves of the water within. Suddenly she was pulled back down by an equally painful grip on her calf of the same leg. 

* * * * *

Heero floated lazily on the water, his surf board floating not an arm's length away. He enjoyed floating out in the deeper water, where only the most obnoxious of girls would try and hunt him down. He complained about the relentless girls often, but his friends told him that it was no wonder. How could girls not fall in love with a man like him, with his well developed muscles, dark tan, and beautiful blue eyes. Add into the equation that he normally went around in a loose pair of red trunks, and _sometimes_ a white tank top, and you had the Girl Magnet Supreme. That really sucked considering that he couldn't stay attached to any girl, memories of _her_ always got in the way. 

He'd joined the lifeguards because he loved the beach, and because he wanted to help people. It hadn't helped him much when girls tried to drown themselves just to get him to do CPR to them. It was a problem, but he'd rather not ask his friends at the lifeguards to help. Last time he did that, they started spreading rumors that he was gay. This led to many an awkward situation which he'd rather not repeat. 

A shrill scream pierced the air around him. He jerked upright, looking around for the source of the scream. With a splash the sound was cut off. Heero swam towards where the splash had come from. He dived under, and saw a girl thrashing about, her long hair forming a cloud about her. He swam farther down and identified her problem; a shark was attached to her leg. He ignored the voice in his head telling him that he couldn't fight a shark, and kicked his feet to get closer. Then, a gray shape blurred past him and collided with the shark, making it release her leg. 

Heero quickly took the girl in his arms and swam for the surface. She was still struggling with all her might, and Heero was forced to hold her that much tighter. She slowly stopped, before her head sank down. She was unconscious. Heero rushed all the more to get her above water. Finally they reached the surface, and Heero gently laid her down on his surf board. He signaled for a boat to come pick them up, and quickly returned his attention to her. She wasn't breathing. He tilted her head back and started breathing air into her lungs. 

* * * * *

Relena felt the rush of water signifying the dolphin's passage. He was still there, still fighting. She dared keep the hope that someone had heard her scream and would help her. She felt the teeth loosen themselves, but before she could make another try for the surface she felt something grab ahold of her. She struggled ferociously, not willing to die, always hoping that her dolphin would save her. The little air left in her lungs grew stale, and she could hold her breath no longer. Fighting her instinct to breath, her conciousness faded. 

* * *

She coughed harshly, but her cough was stopped by something warm and soft and dripping with salt water. The offending object, a person by the feel of it, was quickly removed, and she was free to cough. She laid there for a while, weakly trying to remove the water from her lungs, gasping for breath. 

Relena suddenly became aware of a warmth on her stomach. Someone was straddling her! She reacted by rolling over, overturning the surface on which she lay. She flailed about, lost in the water once more, when she felt the person wrap his arms around her from behind and guide her to the surface again. She sputtered, getting the salty taste out of her mouth. 

"Hey, there." a rich voice said, right in her ear. "Don't fight me, I'm a lifeguard." Relena relaxed in his grip, and he took her over to where she assumed the surf board was. She felt him pick her up and lay her on the board once again. _His voice is familiar..._ she though, then dismissed it. She was too tired to think, and now she was safe, and could rest... 

* * * * *

The girl was relaxing, he could tell. The speedboat was coming, and would be there in only a minute or two. He looked at her carefully, and started. _Relena!_ Her hair was longer than he remembered, and stained a brown color by the water, but he would never forget that face. A rather adolescent part of him remarked that she had filled out, and that one piece bathing suit fit her well. Very well. He banished those thoughts, and looked at her leg, glad to see that the shark bites weren't that bad. 

Suddenly, she sat up and yelled, "Where are you??" Her voice was full of panic. He grabbed her hand, and she said to him, "You've got to find him!" 

"There's someone else with you?" he asked. She looked at him then, or rather, in his direction. It seemed as if she wasn't looking directly at him. 

She nodded and continued, "Yes, but he's-" Her explanation was cut off as he dove under with a great splash. 

* * * * *

"-a dolphin." Relena finished, sighing. 

* * * * * 

Like it? There's more surprises in store!! *hugs* 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
*Ayanami pouts, and refuses to say those evil words...* 

Authoress Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter! Minor note: there's not really a bad guy, and not really a plot. It's just a get-them-back-together sort of fic. ^_^ 

* * * * * 

Ocean Waves: Chapter 2 

* * * * * 

Heero plunged under the water, and searched around. He didn't want to stay under very long, because there were sharks around and the smell of blood in the water. Not many of the ferocious animals lived in this area, but there were a few. He saw nothing in the deep blue around him, save for a few fish and the small coral reefs below him. He kicked his feet and propelled himself upward. 

"-ere you are, Heero." he heard her say, but it wasn't as if she was talking to him. She sounded as if she were talking to a pet dog or something. "You did a good job, yes you did." she continued in the same tone. He heard her gasp, and exclaim, "Heero! You're wounded!" That phrase, and the worry in it, sparked memories of Libra. Then again, he knew for a fact that he wasn't hurt. 

He turned around in the water to see Relena on his surf board. She wasn't talking to him after all, but rather a dolphin swimming right next to her. She rubbed his head with one hand as she looked over the wound, feeling it with the other. 

Heero swam over to her, and said, "So this is your friend." 

"I tried to tell you..." she said, not looking at him. "Can you see his wound? Is it bad?" she asked suddenly. 

"Well...umm...no, it doesn't look that bad." he said. _Can I see it?_

Relena sighed, and said, "Thank God." The speedboat pulled up beside them, and they moved Relena onto it. "What about-" she protested. Heero cut her off. 

"We rescue plenty of animals around here." he said, explaining that they were going to take the dolphin on the boat with them. "See, there he is right now." 

She laughed ruefully. "See?" she turned her eyes to him. He stifled a gasp. They were white and cloudy, no pupil or iris visible. "I'm blind." she explained, sensing his shock. 

"Blind!!" the driver of the boat protested. "If you're blind, then what were you doing swimming at all, not to mention alone in the deep water?" 

"I wasn't alone!!" she said. "I had Heero with me! He keeps me from drifting father then I should, or drowning." 

"And a damn good job he did, eh?" he countered. 

"Yes! He did! If I didn't have him, I would be shark food right now!" she said, standing, and glaring daggers in the direction of the offending voice. Then, when she put weight on her foot, she remembered her condition. With a short cry she fell, only to be caught by the same strong arms that saved her from the shark. 

"I think you two had better settle down." he said, placing her gently on the bench. She felt him gently wrap her foot and leg on bandages. "So, why did you name the dolphin Heero?" he asked. 

Relena blushed profusely, and leaned back against the wooden boards. "Well... there was this guy named Heero... and..." 

"Ah." Heero said, trying his hardest to hide his own blush. 

"Well, I first met Heero, the boy, out on a beach. He looked like he had drowned, but he hadn't. Later, during the war, he saved my life several times. Then he left." she said abruptly. "After that, I was in a car accident, and this," she passed a hand over her eyes, "happened." 

"I see..." he said, prompting her to continue. 

"Then I was out on the beach alone, and I decided to take a stupid risk and swim alone." he said. "I got pulled out in a rip tide. Then Heero over there, found me, and guided me to shore." Her story was cut short as the boat pulled into dock. They put her on a stretcher, and took her into the lifeguard station, as some vets came out to take a look at the wounded dolphin. 

Heero sat next to Relena's bed, where she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair, lost in thought. 

* * * * *

They took Relena to the hospital and had her wounds treated. She wouldn't be able to walk for a few days, but was otherwise fine. After that, she insisted that she visit the animal hospital across the street. She was quite flattered that the lifeguard who had saved her wanted to accompany her. 

"My shift's over today." he said, "and I wanted to see how you're doing. I don't have any plans for tonight, so let's go and visit your friend." She'd smiled and thanked him warmly. When he asked if there was anything he could do for her, she said "You could not tell my brother about this..." He just laughed and started pushing her wheelchair out the door. 

They crossed the street and found Heero in fine condition. The vets said that his wounds would heal in a few days, as they weren't very deep. Relena pushed herself out of her wheelchair and sat herself on the edge of the pool, letting her uninjured foot dangle in the water. Heero quickly surfaced and started chirping away at her. Heero was amazed at how good she was at hiding her disability. It certanly hadn't been on the news. 

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm very proud of you." she said, rubbing the dolphin's head. "I'm sure Heero would be proud too." Heero smiled, and sat down next to her. 

"Relena," he said, putting an arm on her shoulder. He felt her sit up straighter. Relena was her name, although it was not the name she'd given them. "Why did you name him after me?" he asked softly. She looked at him sharply, staring at him with her sightless eyes. She brought her hands to his face, and ran her fingers over her cheeks. 

"Heero?" she asked softly, feeling his face. "Is it really you?" 

He gently took ahold of her wrists, and leaned forward, closer to her beautiful face. Heero pressed his lips to hers gently, experimentally. She knew the feel of those lips. He'd only kissed her once, before the Mariemaia Incident, but she still remembered that innocent kiss. He'd ran away from her then, leaving her too shocked to follow. 

Heero pulled away, and look at her. Relena sat there, her sightless eyes wide. "Heero..." she sighed softly, and leaned against him. He took her in his arms protectively, and held her tight. She sobbed into his loose white shirt. Heero ran his fingers through her long blond hair, before petting his namesake. "Yes, little Heero, I'm very proud of you." Relena laughed at this, and held onto Heero that much tighter. 

"I missed you." she whispered to him. 

"I can tell." he answered. "And I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter, never to let her go again. 

* * * * * 

Wai!! Short, 2 chapter, fluffy fic! Not overly sappy (but sap is still good), and sweet. This is how I come up with ideas....really cool situations (like a blind Relena swimming alone with a dolphin names Heero, and the real Heero as a lifeguard) come into my head all the time. It's making them into a long and coherent story that's the hard part. Sometimes I'll get both a starting and an ending, but writing the middle is really hard!! What makes it really hard is remembering that she can't see, so she can't look at Heero, peer into his eyes, or any of that good stuff! 

Well, now that I've got this little ficlet off of my chest without it becoming another long story, I'm happy!! On to work on the story that didn't escape short... Elements! Ahhh!! 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


End file.
